Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-108.249.169.66-20170128210823/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170129104224
How I'd build and how I'd build your team if i were to build it from ground-up: As Labatadoria '''has pointed out, there are often a lot of ways to approach the game and build your 'blind team', and the only objective statement about teambuilding is showing japanese guides how to beat specific missions using as bad team as possible - this wikia often links them under the maps - including dailies and orb missions - if you want to check the powerlevel of the maps and beat this specific map I'd suggest you checking them out / possibly change strategy/units a little to fit your party - but be aware of Prince Level (a lot of them have level 200% prince etc.) and about skill levels (some guides use silvers that all have 4/5 and 5/5 skills etc.). 15 unit party, in the order of cost/placement order/importance/usability: '''Aria, Bashira, Iris, Charlotte (?), Adele, Bernice, - as a core Katie, Lynn, Ertel, Monica, Calliope '''- as a 2nd prio '''Rika, Odette, Kagura, Shizuka '''- as a side stuff to place '''Where are your melee units? :( Where are your duelists? Bandits? Princesses? I find having loads of duelist really good for underwhelming teams as you can easily rotate them in and out, you can do placing mistake and simply withdraw one duelist and bring another one etc., and on your list I dont see a single good duelist. Fuk it I'd possibly bench some of the units that I've written about and bring 5 copies of Mortimer instead xd Your list looks like some never lucky bullshit (and it seems that you have started playing after we got like 5 good duelist in a row from the events), The order of placement on generic map woud be Aria '-> '''Bashira '-> '''Prince -> UP-from-Aria -> Iris '-> '''Duelist '(and here I cant see any decent unit for that) -> '''... Then starts more reactive stuff - more ranged, more healers, tactical duelist (valkyrie?) with withdrawal, 2nd UP generation and swaping Aria for Bernice (Shizuka) or 2nd UP generation and Odette, etc. I know that Charlotte is an asspull (that a lot of people would most likely not agree with :P), and the fact that you most likely already have a Kerry (but I simply refuse to use this piece of shit as my front unit - valkyrie with hp buff, what a joke :P I'd rather use Mortimer for this job and use Kerry on the sideline :P). As I've pointed out, that is how I would have build my team from a ground up, if I had this pool of units to work with - but both the previous decisions and order in which you got your units have changed some stuff. It would be stupid to bench CC60 100% AFF unit and try to bring some pre-cc lvl 10 one, or to not use heavily mincosted/maxskilled silver of yours (Dorca and Calliope). If you want to build a team to break through orb missions, I'd suggest following some of the guides. IMO the team of ~'18 CCd' units that are 100%AFF and level 40+ is enough to do this - you dont need more variety - you need right units raised. You are right that CC Shizuka > CC Bernice. A lot of people point at Bernice as a good unit only because that for a lot of people she was pretty high on priority list, and she is really usefull on the orb farming maps - especially after she is AW. The point of Bernice is to stop 3 (or 4 after AW) units at the end of the map, and be able to tank them indefinitely (at or at least for her skill duration mixed with healer skills). Some people tank stuff for a looong time (300UP and more), and they just outtank some of the enemies. Shizuka may be able to do this in some places, but 'Increase Defence III' is way better skill for this job than Muramasa, block of 3 (4) is way better for this job than block of 2, and AWd Bernice gives +5% deff buff for heavies, that have synergy with her skill and everything. Shizuka can '''do the job of Bernice on some of the missions / orb missions, but on some she cant (on the most extreme of tankfests). It is not to say that Shizuka is shit - you can use Shizuka now (and she can actually kill stuff!) in the same role, but there will be a missions for which you will still need Bernice (and Shizuka can became your flex unit in the main team). '''I know that my team from the top doesnt follow the basic guidlines, but thats what I would do with what I saw :P I'd most likely actually bench Adele 'for a time being (she is a must have after AW), '''Rika '(if she isn't leveled yet I'd most likely rather level Mortimer or use Kerry/Elanie), '''Charlotte '''and '''Kagura if I had limited fodder and affection items, and they would be not leveled at all etc., and bring out something to smooth out my team - Katie, Kerry (that piece of shit of the unit :P), Mortimer, Alissa. Silvers will have limited use after you start to have a bunch of Awakened/Event units, but are easy to level and can do their job pretty well anyway. Red Gargoyles and game mechanics: About the entire 'Adele too costly, Calliope is used to beat red gargoyes". Assuming you know how armor and MR works (armor - flat reduction of physical attack, MR - procentile reduction of magical damage), you may notice that having 20% more attack on archer can be way more inpactful than having 20% more attack on witch - if your archer have 500 atk and evemy has 400 DEF - your attack will increase from 100 to 200, thus increasing effective damage by 100%, while leveling healer/magical damage dealer results in flat % increase. This means that you should consider increasing AFF on physical ATK user over AFF on magical ATK user. You have been using Witches to kill Red Gargoyles so far - they have 1000 health, 400 DEF and 0% MR, which means that killing them with archers and pirates is pretty hard, when killing them with witches and mages is pretty easy. But because how armor works, once you reach big numbers of ATK on your archer, you can easily kill units that previously were ment to be killed using magical damage (you could have noticed how on skill Monica could do some damage to red gargoyles). All awakened Archers can deal with red gargoyles easily, as their ATK can brute force through the armor and easily take them down (this and an AW archer class atribute that gives them 40% ATK bonus to fliers). Bashira can reach 358 ATK @ lvl 70, and it can gain up to 120 ATK from AFF, and have in total 478 ATK. Prince's Raise Morale with Savior title can increase all ATK and DEF by 19% (assuming he is alive and present on the battlefield. This means that Bashira's 478 ATK will be increased to 569 ATK. Archers pre-AW have 20% ATK bonus to flying units, which means that an actual damage of Bashira to any flying unit will be 682. With red gargolye having 1000hp and 400 def, you will deal 282 damage each shot, thus killing red gargoyles with only 4 shots. This could make you put less emphasis on your Calliope, and having early archer with big damage that can get through moderately armored units (including walking units) can help you quite a bit. How defence works makes Bashira's 'Triple Shot' not being equal to 'Increase ATK by x3.0', and it makes that for example Daniela's Skill isn't plain worse than Bashira's skill. Getting archer at the oveleveled status is really important due to the armor mechanic - having extra levels on the soldier or witch doesn't change how they work, when getting extra levels on archer can let you 'pierce more and more' units that archers were a total crap before (to some point - some units have 1000 or 2000 DEF which makes them impossible to touch using any phsical damage anyway - but some units have 200-300 DEF and having this extra points of attacks matter a lot). Level her to lvl 50 with 519 exp to level up, throw 4 tincans at her and she will be a beast that can carry you both against melee units and against red gargoyles. Having Spica instead of Bashira or as 2nd Archer would be a little better, but you may not need 2nd archer yet, and starting Spica in the middle of leveling Bashira would IMO be a waste of time. 2nd less known mechanic that is really important is how ranged units targeting work. You can easily see that your ranged units allways attack what is closest to the exit - this can sometimes result in some weird behaviors (on the maps that have the shape of snail etc.), but this doesnt matter in most cases. Healers are ez - they heal what have the lowest % of their health. But how about enemy ranged units? Once you start meeting Liches that have big range, or black goblins that can shred through lightly armored healers instantly, you may be confused about how they attack works. Ranged enemies attack the last placed unit (globaly) that is in their range. This means that if you place your heavy first, and your healer later, archer that has both units in range will rape your healer in no time - if you want enemy to focus on your heavy - you have to place healer first and heavy after that. You can use this to switch lich attack priority - once your unit is on low hp, you can place another unit in the range of the lich, changing it priority to it and giving your original unit some romm to breath (and then you can withdraw unit that you have placed at the top) *this works only for ranged units that are not blocked. If ranged unit is blocked, it allways shoot at the unit that blocks it* This makes entire 'should I place X and then Y, or Y and then X' even more complicated (and the fact that you may need one units skill to be ready quickly etc. General stuff: '- some people fall into newbie mistakes like CCing an unit that is not leveled to the max etc. Here is a list of other traps that newbs fall into: '''Dont waste DCs '- on Cyrus (or maybe even on Spica - maybe not waste them yet) - IIRC Spica isn't required to beat orb missions, and after you will be able to beat orb missions you should focus on awakening your stuff rather than spending your DCs elsewhere (DCs may be your awakening bottleneck). '''IMO dont level Anya - or actually anything that is pre-cc lvl 1 0% AFF (thats why I'm not a fan of Spica neither). Getting through orb missions is your biggest priority, after that I'd say that after a year or so half of your team should be Awakened (~10 units) with other half being CCd (~10-15 more niche units - or units that dont gain as much from AW, that can do the job regardless etc.)'. Getting 30 CCd units before you start Awakening stuff is IMO waste of time '("Anything but your active team and part of the bench that sometimes gets into your active team to carry you to victory is a waste of resources"). IMO your bench should be as short and as usefull as possible (and by benched units I mean units that you sometimes use - units that you dont use are more in the graveyard than on the bench :P). Dont waste Silvers - CCing units require a lot of silvers, but Awakening units require even more silvers - you need three CC1 (!) silvers to awaken single unit - which means that you will need 6 silvers of specific class '''per awakened unit. IMO hunt for mincost/maxskill isn't worth wasting Awakening potential - mincost silvers are really strong, I agree, but AW units are cheats. '''Git Gold - Awakening siphons a lot of gold - I'd strongly suggest getting some gold from Golden Armor X (and tincans to push through most gold-eating levels. I recommend leveling units with various fodder only to one point and then using tincans to level them - based on these tables - I'd suggest using tincans only on units that are at least level 40-50, and using just enough tincans to reach the cap - using the total exp table). Level Bashira only to "level 42, 467 exp to level up" and use 5 tincans (one by one or all at the same time) or level her to "level 50, 519 exp to level up" if you have gold/fodder and want to save tincan for something else ("Tincans = gold, as it would take insane amout of gold to level stuff to level 70 using standard fodder technique"). If you dont have level 42/50/56 unit that you want to raise to the cap (or 46/54 if it is a gold unit), save tincans for later. The big pro of tincans 'is that you can store a bunch of them, and when you identify what do you need to beat specific event map / orb map / daily map etc., you can decide on the spot and raise unit very very quickly '("Tincans are exp in a bottle"). You can have few CC42 plat units and 3 tincans, and when you identify X is too weak to beat a map, you can throw tincan or two at it and blast through it, without week of farming fodder and throwing gold at the unit. You cant store 500 fodder units and decide later on what units need leveling, but can easily store 3-4 tincans and 9-12 spirits with them and powerlevel an unit in less than a minute. This makes a tincans IMO the best resource to save (and spend when you are sure about what you want to spend them on) - way more important than Spirits (you can farm them twice a week and on the weekends using Phalanx II) including Rainbow Spirits, or DCs. Have a Goal - if you want to AW stuff - watch the yt guide of orb farming mission and level your stuff to break it. If you were wiped by event mission / daily mission - there are minimalistic guides (often using only silvers etc.) on this wikia. Leveling stuff in general is good if you want to create your main team to beat charisma missions / 4stars etc, not when you feel you should be able to beat something but you are not sure why (and when you think the answer is to level some units). Have fun - some playerss like to reach stuff as fast as possible, and other players like to play maps blindly and have more fun this way. If some advice doesnt fit your playstyle - ignore it and tell someone to fuck himself :P If you think that figuring out your composition, and trying out weird units in combat is a part of the game - dont follow other people guidlines. Your Shizuka is a perfect example - a lot of people prefer 'more edge-case' units like Heavies and Duelist over a hybrid - but a hybrid can sometimes be used in weird ways that most people dont think about.